The High King and His Goddess
by ehunani
Summary: It has been a year since the Kings and Queens of Old had left Narnia. Two of them left not expecting to return but things change. Now there is a new character thrown into Narnia with them…Peter’s girlfriend Nicky…but maybe she didn’t arrive in Narnia by m
1. Chapter 1

The High King and His Goddess

Info: It has been a year since the Kings and Queens of Old had left Narnia. Two of them left not expecting to return but things change. Now there is a new character thrown into Narnia with them…Peter's girlfriend Nicky…but maybe she didn't arrive in Narnia by mistake. Could there be more to this girl than meets the eye? This is my first Narnia fanfiction so please no flames…read and review

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Narnia or its characters…but I do own Nicky and the plot of this story…

Chapter 1

Susan was reading a magazine outside of the train station when a girl with long red hair, pulled back into a French braid ran up to her. "Susan come quick! Peter is in another fight. It' not going so well" she said panicking. "Nicky calm down. Where is he?" Susan calmly asked her best friend and Peter's girlfriend, Nicole Luna. "In the station. COME ON!" Nicky replied grabbing Susan's arm and dragging her into the station. Once inside they were greeted by a throng of students. Nicky and Susan looked at each other, sighed, and started to push through. While trying to get to Peter they kept getting shoved around. Finally they got to the center and found Lucy. "How's he doing?" Nicky asked not wanting to look. "Well he has help now so not as bad." Lucy replied pointing. Susan and Nicky looked in the direction of the fight and found Edmund punching one guy while Peter focused on the other. Suddenly a whistle was heard and a group of soldiers started to come towards the fighting boys. The two boys who started the fight ran off not wanting to get caught. Edmund and Peter were left trying to find a way to disappear into the crowd. Edmund found a hole and pushed in where he quickly disappeared. Peter was left trying to find a place to hide. The soldiers would easily be able to tell that he was involved by how beat up he was He finally decided to try to hide against the wall. Suddenly someone grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to a mall where a pair of lips smashed onto his. Looking he saw that is was his girlfriend and started to hiss her. The soldiers walked past and Peter heard one mutter "to be young again." Once the soldiers had walked past Peter didn't back away at first. Nicky ended up shoving him off her and slapping him. "Don't you ever do that again!" she yelled. "What did I do? You pulled me over here. I thought you might have missed me." Peter replied with a smirk. "The only reason I did that was so those soldiers didn't get to you before I did. And the only reason you got to beat the crap out of that guy was because Edmund took care of the other one." She yelled at him. "Thanks…didn't know you cared." He replied sarcastically. "Well I do. I hate it when you get into these fights. I don't want you to get hurt." She replied calmly adding that last part so that Peter barely heard her. She walked past him to the opposite wall taking out her now messed up braid. Peter walked up to her, placed one hand on either side of her on the wall and looked down at her. "I'm sorry Nick." He said softly. Then he leaned down and kissed her softly. She could tell that he was sincere in his apology and kissed him back. They separated and Peter, still with his hands on both sides of Nicky on the wall, said "Do you forgive me?" Nicky smiled and kissed him softly "Yes I forgive you." She said. Peter smiled and ran one of his hands through her hair. "I love your hair. It looks amazing down, but I also love it pulled back." He said. "Why's that?" Nicky asked slightly distracted. Peter smiled and said "It gets it off your neck and makes this easier." With that he bent down and kissed from the base of her neck up to her jaw. He found her lips and lightly kissed them. "That's why." He said and kissed her again. About five minutes later Nicky felt a sharp pinch in her back. She broke away from Peter and asked "Peter hunny, why did you just pinch me. "I didn't…I swear." He replied going back to kissing her. About two minutes later Peter felt a sharp pinch on the palm of his hand. "Its happening again." He whispered. "What are you talking about Peter?" She asked trying to get his attention. "Peter…PETER?!" Peter looked over at his siblings and called over "Susan, Lucy Edmund!! Get over here!" The other three Pevensies rushed up. "What's wrong Pete?" Edmund asked. Peter looked at them and sadi one word…"Narnia."


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer:dont own narnia...

a/n:hey guys...sry it took so long to post...i have ch3 and 4 written and i ust have to type it...i want to thank everyone who ch 1...im glad you liked it...i tried to space better for this ch...i dont know when ch 3 will be up sice my friend is in town from florida and im spending alot of time with her...and now with out further ado i give you The high King and His Goddess Ch 2...

"Narnia? What are you talking about Pete?" Nicky asked concerned.

Peter looked at his siblings then at Nicky, "Nothing baby. Don't worry." He answered kissing her neck again.

"Are you sure everything's ok?" she asked still not sure he was being honest.

Peter looked her in the eye and said, "Nicky I promise you that nothing is wrong." Then he gently kissed her. "Trust me. Ok baby?" he whispered as they broke apart.

"Fine." She replied giving him a quick peck. Nicky still didn't trust him when he said that nothing was going on. 'I guess he'll tell me when he's ready…' she thought walking over to collect her things.

She had grabbed her messenger bag and was reaching to grab her suitcase when her hand met another hand on the handle. She looked up and saw peter grabbing her suitcase.

"Allow me Madame." He said smiling.

"Why thank you sir." Nicky replied giggling. "And I always heard that chivalry was dead." She whispered to Susan.

"Oh he's just trying to impress you" Susan replied laughing as she sat down.

Peter sat down and pulled Nicky onto his lap. "Is it working?" he whispered into her ear.

Nicky looked at him and smiled. "You tell me." She replied as she kissed him. Peter wrapped his arms around her waist, while Nicky wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

After five minutes of this Edmund looked at them in disgust and said "Can you two cool it off for now? I just ate."

Nicky broke away from Peter, turned to Edmund and said laughing "Sorry Ed. We can try but no promises." She then turned to Peter "Did that answer your question?" she asked.

Peter shrugged and said "I don't know Nicky I might need some more convincing."

Nicky laughed and leaned in to kiss him again when Edmund cleared his throat. Nicky lightly laughed and said "Sorry Ed."

"Well I'm not. I have every right to kiss my girlfriend. In fact-" Peter stated as he went to kiss Nicky again. Instead of being met by her lips he was met by two fingers being placed on his lips.

"Later Peter." She said.

Peter opened his mouth to respond when two guys Peter's age walk past their compartment and called. "Pete! We haven't heard from you all summer. What have you been up to?"

Peter got up, looked at Nicky and whispered "You owe me later." He gave her a quick kiss, rolled his eyes, put on a fake smile and walked over to the two guys.

Nicky settled into the seat Peter just vacated. Susan turned to her and said "You and my brother seem to be doing well."

Nicky smiled and said "Now what would make you say that?"

Susan raised her eyebrows and said "Let's see…you two are always together…"

"And when you aren't together he's always talking about you…'Nicky is so beautiful' 'Nicky is so sweet'…it's quite nauseating…" Edmund cut in.

"And you are the same way." Susan finished.

Lucy walked up to Nicky and sat down next to her. "Nicky do you love Peter?"

Nicky looked at Lucy, then at Edmund, and lastly at her best friend. They all wanted to hear her answer. Nicky looked at Lucy again and said "I haven't really thought about it but yes Lucy, I love your brother very much."

Lucy smiled wide and said "Oh he will be so happy!"

Nicky looked at Lucy and said "Lu you mustn't tell him. All of you…not a word of this to Peter. Ok?"

They all nodded in agreement when Lucy asked "Why don't you tell him Nicky?"

Nicky looked at the younger girl and smiled "Well Lu I'm nervous he won't feel the same way. So promise me you won't tell him."

Lucy sighed and said "Fine. I won't tell but I know he feels the same way."

"Thank you Luce. I think I'm going to get some sleep." Nicky said yawning.

"K. Night Nicky." Susan said.

Nicky nodded, got up, moved over to an open bench, stretched out to and went to sleep.

Susan looked up from the book she was reading and thought about how happy her big brother was now that he was dating Nicky. She just hoped that is the time came for Nicky to find out about Narnia she would take it well.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: sadly I do not own the characters of the Narnia series

A/N: hey everyone...I am so sorry for not updating and i really do not have a valid excuse. I really just loath typing. So you all have one of my friends to thank for this chapter because i gave her my binder (that has up to chapter nine written) and she is typing it for me. oh! and I would like to ask that you do not review telling me its a horrible story...just remember its only chapter 3...you will learn more about Nicky as they are in Narnia...so please no flames...Now on to Chapter 3...

Nicky woke up in the middle of the night with a start. 'That was such a weird dream' she thought. She grabbed her journal and started to write her dream down.

She wrote about a younger version of the Pevensies helping a majestic lion, named Aslan, free a world from a woman called the "White Witch". She then wrote about a Golden Age where Peter and his sibling ruled the (other) world. She put her journal back in her messenger bag and went back to sleep.

A couple of hours later Nicky woke up again. She had been dreaming about the Pevensies going back to that land to help a man this time, named Caspian, free the magical creatures. Just before she awoke she heard a voice talking to her. The voice was calm and soothing, almost how a mother talks to her daughter. Nicky still remembered the words the voice spoke "The time is coming sweet princess. It is almost time for you to take you place and help defend your kingdom and that of your loved ones." With that the mysterious voice left.

Looking around the compartment she couldn't shake the feeling that an adventure was a bout to begin. She tried to go back to sleep but found she couldn't so she decided to go get some water. When she opened the compartment door what she saw made her gasp.

A/N: teehee cliff hanger...do not worry...chapter 4 is typed...the more reviews i get the faster it gets put up...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Hey yall...i am sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating...i really have no excuse. On the bright side i have everything up to ch. 9 typed (thanks to my friend) all i have to do is re-read it 1 more time and make a few changed here and there. um...lets see... i don't own narnia or the Pevensies and plaese no flames (i do appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE critisim...), i am working on my form and spelling...its not perfect but it should be easier to read now... anything else? *looks back* nope! all there...so on with the story.

Nicole woke up in the middle of the night with a start.

'That was such a weird dream' she thought.

She grabbed her journal and started to write her dream down. She wrote about a younger version of the Pevensies helping a majestic lion, named Aslan, free a world from a woman called the "White Witch". She then wrote about a Golden Age where Peter and his sibling ruled this other world. She put her journal back in her messenger bag and went back to sleep.

A couple of hours later Nicole woke up again. She had been dreaming about the Pevensies going back to that land to help a man this time, named Caspian, free the magical creatures. Just before she awoke she heard a voice talking to her. The voice was calm and soothing, almost how a mother talks to her daughter. Nicole still remembered the words the voice spoke

"The time is coming sweet goddess. It is almost time for you to take you place and help defend your kingdom and that of your loved ones."

With that the mysterious voice left. Looking around the compartment she couldn't shake the feeling that an adventure was a bout to begin. She tried to go back to sleep but found she couldn't so she decided to go get some water. When she opened the compartment door what she saw made her gasp. Peter woke with a start after hearing her:

"What's wrong?" he asked rushing to make sure she was all right.

"Its beautiful..." She was all she said as Peter turned around to see what she was looking at. What he saw made him smile.

"Susan, Edmund, Lucy…you might want to come see this" he said happily.

The three younger Pevensies slowly, and tiredly, made their way to their brother. When they saw what was outside they immediately were awake. What they saw was a beautiful beach overlooked by a castle high on the cliff. Lucy and Edmund were the first to run onto the sand followed by an stunned Susan. Peter took Nicole's hand and said

" Trust me… you will love it here" and lead her into the waves

As they were playing in the surf the three girls teamed up against the boys and started splashing them. The boys just shrugged and charged at the girls. Peter chased after Nicole and tackled her, making them both fall down in the process. As they were laughing Nicole looked up and a castle behind Peter caught her eye…

"Peter, what is that behind you?" she asked

Peter turned to look "They rebuilt it" he said amazed

Turning to Nicole he pulled her up our of the water and said

"That is Cair Paravel. It is our home," he said starting to walk toward it. Nicole did not follow him. She couldn't believe that the castle from her dreams was real. With this discovery she made a shocking conclusion

"Its all true" Nicole whispered still standing amidst the game the younger Pevensies were playing. The three stopped splashing and Peter turned to face them.

"What's all true?" Lucy asked coming to stand beside her along with the other three.

They all listened quietly as Nicole explained her dream. When she finished she looked at them and asked:

"Is it true? Are you kings and queens? Have you saved this land twice?"

For some reason unknown to the Pevensies, Nicole was on the verge of tears. Peter walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him.

"Yeah its all true. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was afraid you would think I was crazy," he told her afraid she was angry with him. Nicole pulled back a little to look at him.

" I wouldn't have thought you were crazy. For some reason it all firs. You all seem to have a regal aire about you." She explained. She then turned to Lucy and smiled "Now lets go see your castle" she said grabbing Lucy's hand and running towards the castle

Edmund followed behind. Susan started to follows along but stopped when she noticed that Peter was not moving he was just staring at Nicole.

"What's wrong Pete?" she asked her brother.

"Something is bothering Nicole. Her smile seems forced," he said.

"She is probably still in minor shock and is trying to comprehend all of this." Susan replied calmly "Don't worry…she will be fine." She assured him and went to join the others with Peter following her.

The eldest Pevensies finally caught up to the group. They started to make their way up the mountain. Lucy was busy telling Nicole all about the creatures of Narnia. Nicole listened and was amazed. Lucy was so excited to see Cair Paravel again that she ran ahead with Edmund and Susan chasing after her. Nicole followed behind them at a leisurely pace still amazed by everything. Peter walked up to her and reached for her hand. They silently walked like this for a while. Finally Peter stopped and looked over at Nicole and said:

"I'm sorry"

Nicole looked over at Peter confused

"What are you sorry about?" she asked

"For not telling you about Narnia. I feel like I lied to you." He explained. "But please understand that I never expected to come back. Last time we left here Susan and I were told we wouldn't come back. Just please forgive me." he pleaded quietly looking down.

Nicole gently put her hand on Peter's cheek to get him to look at her.

"Peter I can not forgive you…" She started. Peter's face went pail and he opened his mouth to explain more when Nicole put her finger to his lips to silence him.

"You did not let me finish." She continued, "I can not forgive you because there is nothing to forgive." She finished removing her fingers from his lips so he could speak.

Peter sighed in relief. "So we are ok?" he checked.

Nicole smiled and gave him a soft peck on the lips, "of course we're ok."

They quickly caught up to the other three and finished climbing the mountain. The castle at the top was beautiful.

"It's beautiful," Nicole whispered

Peter leaned down, "I'm looking at sight far more beautiful" he whispered in her ear making her blush.

As they were walking to the bottom of the stairs a young man who looked about seventeen with dark brown hair hurried out of the door and stopped. The four Pevensies and Nicole stopped in their tracks. Nicole looked over at Susan to see her smile. The young man and Susan ran toward each other and greeted with a kiss. Nicole saw Lucy smile and Peter tense up. The two on the stairs broke apart and hugged. The remaining four climbed up to Susan and the young man. He broke eye contact with Susan and looked at the others saying:

"Welcome back kings and queens of old…ah! I see we have a guest"

"Thank you Caspian…this is Nicole…my girlfriend" Peter replied friendly.

Caspian bowed slightly to Nicole "an honor….I am Caspian."

Nicole smiled back "Pleasure to meet you, and please call me Nicky"

Caspian nodded and turned back to Peter "The castle should be the same as when you ruled. Including your rooms. I had it rebuilt as best as I could" he explained

Lucy smiled happily "It looks just like I remember. Thank you Caspian!" hugging him.

"It was my pleasure Lucy. Now I take it you remember where your rooms are. So I will leave you now. I have a little business to finish before the day ends." With that Caspian bowed quickly and left. As Caspian was leaving Peter felt a tug on his shirttail. He looked down to see Lucy next to him.

"Peter…can Nicole have a room next to mine?" she asked

Peter knelt down to Lucy's level and said quietly, as if it were a secret, "I was thinking about the room between our rooms. How does that sound?"

Lucy smiled and grabbed Nicole's hand. "Come on! Ill show you where your room is." She said running toward the stairs dragging Nicole behind her.

Nicole turned her face toward Peter and his siblings and smiled. She then turned back and hurried to keep up with Lucy. The three remaining just smiled happy to be back. Susan looked at Peter.

"Well she is taking everything well." She said

"Yeah Pete you lucked out, she is handling finding out her boyfriend is, not only a king, but the high king of a different world way better than most would" Ed added.

Peter smiled "Yeah she is amazing, and she is not mad that I never told her about Narnia. You know I think I love her." he said amazed by his girlfriend

"Well I think I'm going to my room" Ed said.

"Wait up I will come to…You coming Susan?" Peter asked

Susan nodded and the three of them walked off toward their rooms.

A/N: ok I know nothing big happened but i had to get them to Narnia (its better than the original that i scapped...the wldnt b there 4 another 5 ch at that rate...) next couple chapters are fillers and heavy discriptions of rooms and stuff but i have a conflict comming and another one written so YAY...please review.

humbly,

ehunani


End file.
